


Another Bath

by Kittles123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittles123/pseuds/Kittles123
Summary: A fluffy little interlude set after the potential fall of King's Landing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this little fic, as I am enjoying reading all of yours! Not much fluff, unfortunately, but its a little thought that popped into my head. This is an optimistic take on what could happen in the show if King's Landing falls - in which all my favorites survive :)
> 
> These characters, places, etc are not my property or creation.

Jaime scrubbed at his scalp in frustration. Ser Robert Strong’s oily black blood was persistent, sticking to his hair like tar after all the other blood and grime had washed away. He was in a river somewhere south of the city, which burned like a funeral pyre on the horizon. He and Brienne had ridden their horses hard for nearly a day straight, but he could still smell the wildfire on the wind. They'd lost Bronn and Podrick in the confusion of the city streets, and Jaime could only hope the young squire had been able to stick with Bronn and make an escape.

Brienne sat on the bank behind him, waiting for her clothes to dry, until, to his surprise, he heard the water lapping as she waded into the river.

“Here, let me.” Her voice was all business. Apparently she was unable to stomach watching his attempt to clean himself any longer. Her fingers worked into his hair methodically, and he winced a few times, but she was no more rough than she needed to be. Clumps of black blood began to fall into the river.

Jaime closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I owe you at least this,” she said softly.

After a time her ministrations softened, and without even thinking, he let out a satisfied sigh. Her fingers froze for a moment, then continued their work, and to his amazement they began to trail down his neck to rub the knots from his shoulders.

“Gods, that feels good,” he said, as he relaxed and the reality of their predicament slipped away for a few blessed moments. But only a few.

“That didn’t take long.” Bronn’s voice carried over the water.

Jaime instinctively stood to block Brienne from view as Bronn and Podrick stepped onto the bank of the river. He was simultaneously overjoyed to see them, and irritated at the interruption.

“Forgive me, m’lady,” Pod stammered as he shielded his eyes nervously.

“There is nothing to forgive, Podrick. I was only helping Ser Jaime get the blood from his hair,” Brienne said.

“Huh, that’s funny. You never needed my help washing your hair,” Bronn said with his usual feigned ignorance as he pretended to think on it. “Nope, not a once.”

Jaime glanced at Brienne and gave her the most innocent look he could muster. Brienne’s brow furrowed, but the blush that graced her cheeks was as fair as any maiden’s, and he swore he saw a hint of a smile touch her lips.

“Let’s leave the lady to dress,” Bronn said, and he and Pod stepped back into the woods, Pod’s face a wash of embarrassment.

“Excuse me, my lady,” Jaime smiled, then turned and strode out of the river. He shivered as the air touched his bare skin, and the thought crossed his mind that he would give all the gold in Casterly Rock to know if Brienne had averted her eyes or if she was watching him.

Once they were all properly attired, the four of them stood in the woods and contemplated their next move.

“Well, I say we head for the Summer Isles. Westeros is fucked.” Bronn slung his thumbs in his belt. It was quiet for a moment, and then he continued. “But I’m guessing you all are too damned honorable to do that, so it’s to the North then, isn’t it?”

They all nodded solemnly in agreement. North, to the Wall, to the Battle for the Dawn.


End file.
